


If I Had The World In My Hands, I'd Give It All To You

by larrytheunsinkableship



Category: One Direction
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Funny, I Tried, Is this enough tags?, M/M, One Shot, and SMUT, and some angst, because i tried putting humor in, lots of fluff, maybe this could also be labled as funny?, smut is a good thing, so like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytheunsinkableship/pseuds/larrytheunsinkableship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cause what you don't see, when we don't speak, I really don't sleep, I wanna talk to you."<br/>(Or the one where Louis and Harry get into a fight, and obviously the right thing for Louis to do is get his ears pierced)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had The World In My Hands, I'd Give It All To You

**Author's Note:**

> This really pleased me because I feel like you all will really like it. This is a combination of angst and smut and fluff. I fucking love fluff so like. Yeah. ^.^

"This is the third time this week you broke a dinner date, Louis! Are- Are you cheating on-"  
"No, Harry. Why would you ask that?"  
"you've been avoiding me."  
"No I haven't."  
"But you have."  
"Harry, I'm not cheating, nor am I avoiding you. Please just believe me."  
"I don't know if I can."  
And then Harry left.  
Louis felt tears pricking at his eyes and no- he couldn't cry. He just couldn't. But, yet, here he stood, tears rolling down his cheeks. He messed up, but he couldn't tell Harry why. He wasn't ready to. Not yet of course. But, he'll get there. Eventually.  
Louis needed to feel more pain than this, because, well, he supposed he deserved it. But self harm wasn't an option here.  
He then found himself at the mall, a mere hour later, leaning up against the glass box of Piercing Pagoda. If he'd been asked, he wouldn't know what he was doing.  
"Hello, love! What can I do for you?"  
"I'd like to get my ears pierced." Louis said confidently, because, duh.  
"Great! Have you picked out an earring yet?" The woman asked.  
"Yes," Louis pointed to a singular gold hoop for 35.60 .  
"So only one ear piercing, then?" She asked, and unlocked the box to grab the selected jewelry.  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
"Any preferred ear?"  
Louis thought. "Left."  
The woman made a dot in the middle of Louis' left earlobe and smiled. She put the hoop in her gun and centered it, "Hold still hon."  
Louis only flinched slightly when she didn't countdown, like expected. But it wasn't really painful.  
"C'mon I'll go ring ya up."  
Louis followed her to the cash register.  
"Your total is 38.45."  
Louis pulled out a few bills and coins, and gave her the exact change.  
"Have a nice day!"  
"You too, Ma'am!"  
-  
All the way home, louis' exact thoughts were fuckfuckfuckEARPIERCINGfuckfuckfuck  
It was a weird state to be in. Especially for Louis, because normally he was a sassy bitch with no shits to give, so he knew he must've done the wrong decision, but damn did he look good.  
Louis got his keys and unlocked his front door. He threw them on the counter and shut the door behind him. He strutted to the couch, running a hand through his hair, and plopped straight down.  
After a few groans, he sat up, and said to himself, "I'm gonna get drunk."  
And that's what he did.  
He grabbed the vodka and glass after glass, there went his self control he no longer had. No common sense, but just the thoughts of a drunken idiot.  
Louis didn't remember leaving the door open, because someone was now standing in front of him and he was seriously confused.  
"It's been less than five fucking hours and you're drunk off your fucking face." was it really that long?  
Louis laughed, "But the door was locked."  
"Spare key, sweetheart."  
"oooh. Haha and who are you?"  
"I'm the guy who's virginity you took."  
"Harry?"  
"Who else?"  
Louis giggled. He fucking giggled.  
"Louis I'm gonna need to take you upstairs now. It's been five hours now, and-"  
"You already said that."  
"Well suck it up, because I want you to come for me."  
"Deal."  
Louis practically threw himself into Harry's arms, and let the younger boy carry him up the stairs.  
Harry unbuttoned Louis' shirt and was quick to suck a bruise into Louis' skin.  
"Harry-"  
"Yeah? Is this okay?" Harry sat up and straddled his hips.  
"Perfect.. Caaan you kiss me?"  
"You didn't need to ask, boo." Harry pressed his lips to Louis' and reached up to fist his hair. But, doing so, he brushed Louis' earring on accident, and the cold metal startled him. He sat back up and stared at Louis, "You got your fucking ear pierced?"  
"Seemed like the right thing to do." Louis shrugged.  
"You're an idiot." Harry said, but then nudged his face closer and sucked on the pierced earlobe. The cold ring scratched at his teeth and basically gave him permission to give a tug, so he did.  
Louis moaned.  
Harry shuddered, but tugged gently on the hoop, and sucked on his skin.  
"oh fuuuck," Louis groaned and it sounded so sinful, "I'm going to hell. Harry would you like to join me?"  
Harry laughed, "Louis, is this a kink for you now?"  
"Could be," Louis smirked.  
Harry grinded into Louis' lap, and Louis brushed his lips over Harry's. He wouldn't kiss Harry properly, which, drove him insane. Harry was getting frustrated, and Louis didn't know if he should laugh or come.  
Harry was being teased to the point where Louis could literally see SEXUAL TENSION written across his forehead. He looked up, and the grinding was so fast and hard, all Louis could hear was the chants of "faster, faster, oh yeah, fuck yeah, just like that," from the other boy on top of him, and he didn't know which was worse: Harry's clenched jaw and hands gripping the sheets, or his breath hot against his own ear, begging, "please please please"  
And that's what made them both come with a jolt. Harry rode out both of their orgasms inside of their pants, and finally collapsed in heaps of breaths.  
"I'm so fucking drunk," Louis finally said after catching his breath.  
"Yeah? So you wouldn't mind me asking why you kept bailing on dinner?" Harry propped himself up by his elbow, and rested halfway on Louis.  
"Was finding a good way to purpose to you." Louis admitted.  
"D'you mean it?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Can I give you an answer, then?"  
Louis looked over, "I'll fuck you in the morning if your answer is yes."  
"It already was, but now I expect to be filled with your sweet seed, Lewis."  
"Oh, young Harold. That was the plan."  
"Perfect. I'm looking forward to it. Goodnight, Lou. Love you."  
"I love you too."  
\--  
In the morning, not only did Louis wake up to sticky boxers, but also to a sore ear. He had a hangover, but they weren't that bad, so it all flooded back to him. From the fight, to his earlobe being sucked and pulled on (oh how he enjoyed that), but no just by anyone, but by Harry. And then the accidental slip of the purposal (to whom, Harry said yes, so it's okay now), and worst of all, his fucking ear piercing."  
"Shut up, Lou. You practically came right then when I tugged on your earring." Harry sleepily said, and let out a yawn.  
"Did I say that out loud?"  
"You said, "My ear is fucking pierced oh my fucking god why,"" Harry chuckled and paused. He quickly continued, "Now.. when do you plan on fucking me?"  
"Well, now, if you do two things."  
"What are those things?"  
"One: Don't say anything else. Two: Do the thing with my piercing again"  
So naturally, all Harry could do was nod.


End file.
